I want you
by vaguely attracted to rooftops
Summary: Kurt is back at McKinley High. Blaine misses him and decides to sing to Kurt at McKinley. but things don't go exactly as he planned... really short but my first fic so please read and tell me what you think


**A.N. This is just a really short fic that's been floating around in my head for ages. This is my first fanfic so *gulp***

**Kurt is back at McKinley High. Blaine misses him and decides to sing to Kurt at McKinley. but things don't go exactly as he planned...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

Kurt looked up form his phone, puzzled. He had just received a text from Blaine, telling him to make his way to the McKinley High courtyard. Kurt hoped that Blaine wasn't planning to serenade him _again. _Seriously, Kurt loved the older boy, but he was getting frustrated at his increasingly wildly inappropriate song choices...

Kurt mentally apologised to Mercedes for missing out on his lunch with her, and turned in the direction of the courtyard. He missed his boyfriend terribly, but he had a really bad feeling about what was waiting for him outside. Walking through the double door that led to the outdoor area of McKinley High, he looked around for the distinguishable navy blazer that Dalton Academy students wore everywhere. Spotting the tell tale jackets, he recoiled in horror as he saw the warblers standing on the steps in the exact formation they had used for regionals. Blaine winked at Kurt before opening his mouth to sing.

_I want you_

Kurt turned a deep red as he recognised the song from one of his favourite musicals. He had watched it with Blaine at his "house" (privately Kurt thought it was more akin to a mansion) and he had repeatedly skipped back to this scene, commenting on how it was his favourite. Blaine jokingly blew a kiss to Kurt before continuing with the song.

_I want you so bad_

_I want you_

_I want you so bad,_

_It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad_

Kurt winced as Blaine pointed at him. He frantically looked around for the homophobic members of the football team. Luckily for Kurt and the Warblers, they always ate their lunch in the cafeteria. That was one of the main reasons that the New Directions had performed the Empire State of mind at this location.

_I want you_

_I want you so bad _

_I want you  
I want you so bad_

Wes smiled apologetically at Kurt. While most of the Warblers worshipped Blaine, Kurt knew that Wes would have attempted to stop Blaine for going forth with this embarrassingly public display. By this point, all of the Warblers had joined Blaine in singing. Several people had pulled out their phones, texting their friends to come and join the fun. More and more people where milling out the double doors and into the courtyard.

_It's-_

"STOP!"

Blaine's voice was cut off as a small Indian man strode towards the group.

"What do you think you are doing? This school is state property! If you don't leave the grounds in the next five minutes I will have you arrested for illegally trespassing on school grounds!"

Blaine swallowed, clearly confused. He smiled hopefully at Kurt for looked at the ground and muttered that he should leave. Blaine looked like a hurt puppy.

Wes appeared at Blaine's side, tugging at his blazer. " Come on" he said to Blaine. Turning to face Principal Figgins (who was looking very unimpressed) he continued"I'm really sorry Sir"

Figgins snorted. "Next time, I will take you to court. Now _scat!_"

"Come _on_" said Wes pulling at Blaine. "We need to get out of here"

With one last look at Kurt, Blaine leapt forward and crashed his lips to Kurt's. It took Kurt a moment to figure out what was going on, before he pushed Blaine of him.

"I missed you" said Blaine mournfully

"I miss you too. Now _leave, _before Figgins blows a gasket"

Blaine, Wes and the rest of the turned and walked out into the car park, where their respective cars awaited them. Kurt had no idea how they had managed to get away with _all _of them skipping school at the same time.

Figgins, livid, turned to Kurt.

"Detention." he spluttered out before returning to his office.

* * *

**A.N. So yeah...**

**Am I the only one that's noticed how often Chris Colfer mentions Across the Universe in his interviews?**


End file.
